The objective of this proposal is to prepare and publish an important research tool for biomedical researchers in human and animal medicine. During the 1978-1979 period, we prepared a bibliography of induced animal models of human disease. During the 1979-1980 grant period, we propose to prepare a bibliography of naturally occurring animal models of human disease. This bibliography will contain current, comprehensive, and carefully selected references of animal models in a readily accessible, two-part format. Under the guidance of the principal investigator, an Advisory Board of scientist with recognized expertise in the area of naturally occurring animal models will select significant models to be included in this volume. Their experience will be augmented by that of knowledgeable consultants. The use of appropriate animal models is crucial to progress in biomedical research. An important factor in this changing field is the availability of current and readily accessible information. The proposed monograph will provide such information.